Life of Choices
by Ja-chan19
Summary: Two years after the entire events of XII games, Vaan and his friends return Rabanastre and met a new character as you into a great journey with them. The power of choice to make is all yours to choose. Will you help them or not? 2nd-stage chapter is up!
1. Chapter 001

Author: Please listen to me, readers. You WOULD be confused if you DON'T follow what the directions on the bottom of EACH chapter I am writing at. So, I recommended you to follow the directions on bottom of each chapter in order to avoid the confusion. That's just because it is more like Role-Play Book as you have to make your own decision to choose whenever they ask to you as a character of you I am making in depends of the choices. There might contain the many different endings of this story I am writing, so your simple goal is to find the correct choice to make and lead the best ending if you dare. )

Disclaimer: I don't own the one in DS video game but I do own the video game in PS2 as I played both of those games together (I rented the DS game but didn't beat that game in time, mind you).

Note #1: Forgive me if there is any error of anything that does not existed in the main storylines of XII. Example: "Reks is _already_ alive in the DS story of XII" would be the error I didn't learn from DS story of XII, so please forgive me. I am trying to find some ways to learn the entire story of that without have beaten that DS video game.

Note #2: If you already made your choice to choose but the chapter is not already been there in the list, it means I need more time to write and finish because of the tree way. "The tree way" is like one path that split into two but if it continues to split, it will become 100 paths in about 10 made choices. Unless if I am lucky to merge two chapters into one next chapter instead new paths to create.

Letter to Fanfiction people who create and manage the Fanfiction website, I have been created a character for each reader as I already readied some rules that I should not use the created characters but it shall see very interesting for reader's choice to make instead read straight directly.

* * *

**Final Fantasy XII**  
_Life of Choices_  
By: Ja-chan19

About two years after the entire 'Revenant Wings' events has been passed, a young hero and his friends in a new airship that young hero purchased in a year ago as he is flying in the beautiful sky toward Rabanastre from East, over the ocean. That airship does almost look alike as their wrecked airship from the Glabados Ruins where that young hero with his friends first discovered about the two pieces of auralith laid there, but actually little bigger than the old one. That young hero was already happy to have that airship be back, at least. This young hero, his name is…

"Vaan!"

He heard his call as he looks behind himself to look at that young lady who just called him. He, of course, is no worried about where he flies ahead because he is still over the clear sky with no clouds to have enemies hide themselves. Sure, he feel like he is always safe but he actually checked the entire views in the mini bridge as there is nothing incoming to his airship which leave it undamaged in high air.

"What is it, Penelo?" He asked as soon as he looks at her.

"How far is there yet? They are getting little hungry, you know?"

"I am trying to get there as quick as possible! Just keep them down little long, please?" He sounds like he is in hurry and panic as it seems that there are something is going on right now… is it?

"Vaan! If you don't get there on time, I will exit and fly myself to there!" A girl with her plum-colored hair just appeared into the bridge to yell at him. "You do know what happened to us, do you?"

A boy in green coat that look like a child but actually little older than that just joined with her to yell at Vaan.

"You got us in the wrong restaurant and yet, you wrecked there as well!"

"I am very sorry, Filo and Kytes! I shall take the real one, not the fake restaurant like that, even if they are that cheaper to pay!"

"Vaan, I know we are sort of broke but still, we can't survive with any fake foods…" Penelo said.

"Yeah… but at least, we still have some gils left to buy the real ones in The Sandsea!"

"I guess so…"

"There it is!" Vaan quickly pointed ahead at their hometown as known of Rabanastre as an ant in the view but will grow closer to become a city while he continues to pilot. "Hang on!" He speeds up little, so they will get in the real restaurant in no time…

So later until they together finally eats in The Sandsea, Filo and Kytes themselves are calmed down while they are eating like too starved from that long journey they had before. They are still eating but Vaan and Penelo does not, so they promise to come back to their hungry friends instead leaving the bills to them only. He and she stepped outside of the restaurant and Vaan stretches himself like he had been sit too longer.

"Vaan, shall we check Migelo and see how well he is?"

"I guess so. If I remember correctly, it shall be down from here." He points his finger in the south where Migelo works at. They start to walk down to there. "Wow, that's really long time since we left here… It almost makes me forget where we were used before…"

"Yeah… That's because I go anywhere with you… Like you said, 'One day, I'll fly an airship of my own. I'll be a sky pirate, free to go where I will.' Right?"

"Yeah… Wait, you still does remember what I said that in three years ago?" He is too surprised that Penelo have a great memory of what he said in three years ago, the time before they met the strange event came over on them. She shrugs playfully with her foolish smile and runs off to leave Vaan behind. "Hey!"

He starts to chase her on the way but suddenly, her pocket bag that filled of gils is just stolen by the caped thief. Lucky for Vaan behind her to notice that thief as he continues run to chase that thief instead his friend Penelo. That thief looks behind at Penelo to check if she does not try to chase that thief, so the thief would take a relaxed run but… it seems that Vaan is chasing to that thief in hurry instead. He quickly catches and takes the caped thief down against the brick bridge. He also removed the cape off to reveal the thief's face.

"You?" Vaan remembered that thief from somewhere…but it's really long ago for him to remember. That thief…is actually you.

"Yeah, it's me! Where were you since in three years?" You yelled at him. It appears that you come from Rabanastre.

"Sorry… I had some awesome journey as you see! I had been became a sky pirate!"

"A sky pirate! You?"

Suddenly, Penelo just came to Vaan in his side in hurry as she looks at Vaan if he is okay like he is not getting her gils back.

"Vaan, you knew that person?"

"She is your friend, Vaan?" You asked.

"Yeah, she is actually like a sister to me. And she is a sky pirate too!"

"Hey, I didn't want to be a sky pirate, I only came with you just because you can't go alone and do wild around as you pleased!"

He laughed softly. "Sorry, Penelo…"

"Here, Penelo… Forgive me." You pass her pocket bag to her as an apology, for steal your friend's friend stuffs.

"Ah, it's okay! At least, you still know him… Who would you be?" She looks at you with her cute face and she show you her warmly lips you can see… Think you would trust on Vaan and Penelo if he forgot about you when they were already been in Rabanastre in two years ago without know you they had been already here before? Choose carefully and answer Penelo about her question…

* * *

Choose to answer your real name to Penelo – Go to chapter 2

Choose to answer the fake name to Penelo – Go to chapter 3


	2. Chapter 002

"Hmm… that's nice name you have!" Penelo smiles cutely.

"Yeah, I guess…" You said as you had been decided to tell her your real name. Perhaps you have some private reasons to tell her your real name even if Vaan didn't talk you in two years without know yourself that they already were here in two years ago instead three? Perhaps a secret connection with her? Who knows?

"Hey, want meet our friends we flied with? Come on!" Vaan asked as he pulled you to follow with him and her as well.

"Okay then."

"Cool name you have!" Filo said to you as you three just arrived in the Sandsea bar. "I am Filo, the best surfboarder in air!"

"Kytes." He spoke to you his name for a quick introduction. "Nice to meet with you." He offered you a handshake, so you accepted to shake his hand anyway.

"Thank you. So… how long had you two been with Vaan?" You seems like you want to know about their history little about Vaan for some reasons.

"We were dragged with him in two years ago to have some awesome adventures we ever had!" Filo replied excited how much fun she and her friends had been in entire adventure she was with Vaan as she can see why he became a sky pirate for his dream.

"Wait… you said two years ago? Vaan, you were already here in two years ago?" You starts feel like you can't believe Vaan was already been in Rabanastre in two years ago instead three.

"Uh… I can't find you somewhere. I was suggesting finding you at that time but all I did was just thinking all about to find an airship after the one I purchased were wrecked by the ruins… An earthquake after got the treasure." Vaan told you a quick answer how did it happen before you get a chance to ask him.

"Ah… So you four had coming here all the years by…footing?" You asked confused as Vaan didn't tell you he got another airship yet.

"Oh no, we got a new one. We fly to right here before Filo use her board hit on my head by her starvation."

"Yeah, you are very lucky for this time because I was about to in a minute later if we were not able to spot here!" Filo gave a glare at him as he start chuckled nervously.

"I see… If you don't mind, might I join with you?" You begin to offer him to hire you to be a crew of his.

"The more, the merrier!" Penelo replied quickly with her smile before he does. He looks at her a little shocked face of his.

"Okay, thank you so much, Penelo." You said with a smile.

Suddenly, what a strange welcome for the Sandsea… some guards just came in with uncommon sound of opening the door. The entire people begin to stare at those guards; it includes you to stare them. They are looking some person around like the suspect is in The Sandsea or something…

"Might I help you, guard?" The clerk asked nervously as he hopes to not been under arrested in any reason, like some guards sometimes did that without any good reasons to do that then.

"We are searching a young man that looks like teenager. With nearly white on his blonde hair… Have you seen him?" The leader of the guard asked to respond the clerk.

"Me?" Vaan whispered to Penelo but she have no idea if it were him or not by shaking her head softly with her shrugging shoulders.

"That man?" The clerk pointed upward above him as Vaan on the second floor. The leader looks up at him and signaled the guards to seize him quickly. That seems like his answer has been arrived to Vaan. He is seized by the guards behind. His friends included you are not seized, how strange…? They might feel like want to help Vaan but you stopped them to keep cool their actions down for some reasons as you whisper to them to trust you to keep them down, just in any case… just because if they don't trust you to hear, they would be seized as well. So all they have to do is to watch Vaan been seized and took away from them included you.

"Hey! Let me go! What happened, guard?" Vaan tried to struggle to free him but no good enough while he yelled at the leader as he looks at the leader.

"Vaan, are you?"

"Yeah, I am Vaan."

"Then you are under arrested for assassin the new king of Rabanastre." The leader signaled the guards who seized and held Vaan to take him out in the prison as soon as he just finished his words to speak him. The crowds grow of fear to hear that this man, Vaan, assassin their new king in Rabanastre…

Penelo and others start to worry about Vaan but you continue to hold them back innocently… She wishes to help Vaan but she starts to understand why you stopped her and others because if she does, she would cause all of crews bring into danger from the guards.

"What?" Vaan yelled surprised. He took a quick look at his friends and you, to see if they are okay, as well as yourself. He continues to struggle against the guards while he is taking away. He would thank you in later for keep his friends out of this situation the guards just made on him.

"We have… I mean had a new king here since we left in two years ago?" Kytes asked confusedly to you just because you are the only crew who was stayed in Rabanastre for three years.

"Yes, we had. He is our new king of Rabanastre in almost a month ago." You spoke calmly as you sit on Vaan's seat, to hide his friends' true personally as you take his eaten meal. He signaled her to sit down immediately before the others notice her true identity, so she starts to sit down before some people looks at her and she act like to eat normally and listen what you tell to them the story. "He is the king we wanted and waited for. I highly doubt that Vaan have done that to assassin the king which why I am feeling like I am still calm."

"But how can the guards tell the assassin is Vaan if he were already with us all the times?" Filo asked to challenge the question to them and yourself.

"It shall be a traitor somewhere around." Penelo jumped too early to say that for start the acts.

"Maybe but it's just too early to say like that… Because there might have another way to know it was Vaan by have a note to leave or something…" You said to her.

"Oh… That's right…" She starts to calm herself down to not jump too fast like that. Her face look so sad but she must not reveal that face in front of the people who heard about this happen, to keep her be safe and try to discover what is really happening.

"We really need a plan to figure out who is behind this." Kytes said.

They all, included you, are thinking together as what to do with this the plan to be made to find out who is really behind this as believe that Vaan is an innocent. Filo starts to share them included you her plan from her mind.

"Maybe we sneak through the room where he was assassin at? We could find some clues there?" Filo asked.

"Or we free Vaan out before find out who is really behind this?" Penelo said as she is still worried over about him.

"Oh! What about the way what Vaan sneaked inside the castle from three last years ago? The waterway?" Kytes asked out of his mind as he helped Vaan to crack the lock of a gate that lead to the waterway to lead the castle as a secret entrance.

"Hmm…" You have yet to think of the ideas because that sounds almost like they all have all the ideas how to do things to do, so all you need to think is which plan does sounds really good to you…but one little mistake to agree will take big trouble to handle, so what plan is good for you to accept?

* * *

Penelo's plan – Go to chapter 4 

Filo's plan – Go to chapter 5

Kytes' plan – Go to chapter 6


	3. Chapter 003

"Hmm… that's nice name you have!" Penelo smiles cutely.

"I would say so." You said as you had been decided to tell her a fake name. Yet, you trust Vaan completely or never, perhaps?

Vaan starts think something weird about you…or was it just himself because he never remember your name for long time? He shrugs his shoulders as he does not care about your name, real or fake either. He asked you if you would like to join with them to meet their friends they were been together. You start to think a lot of things in a second or two and next second, you accepted his offer for some reasons.

You and them are starting to walk back on the way to the Sandsea instead see Migelo how is he doing. While on the way, you took a quick view on your left as there is a little boy in dirty clothes that look like he live no home, sits on the crate as watching across the other side he is at. You nodded tiny and once at that boy. Some kind of connection, have you? Vaan or Penelo either can't tell about yourself and that boy on the crate because you are walking behind them.

In the Sandsea, you are meeting their friends as Filo and Kytes on the same table. They are smiling at you like they don't care if they forget about you or does not forget about you either, all you did is just giving them your fake name until only the time will tell you to start give them your real name…or never.

"Nice to meet you." Kytes said as he offers you a handshake and you accepted the offer to shake his hand back with your hand. You start to make up something in your mind with them, some questions you suggest.

"So, how long had you two been with Vaan?" You asked to either Filo or Kytes.

"We were dragged with him in two years ago to have some awesome adventures we ever had!" Filo replied excited how much fun she and her friends had been in entire adventure she was with Vaan as she can see why he became a sky pirate for his dream.

"Wait… you said two years ago? Vaan, you were already here in two years ago?" You starts feel like you can't believe Vaan was already been in Rabanastre in two years ago instead three. You knew that must been not trusted with Vaan because he never comes to you from two years ago.

"Y-yeah… I was suggesting to see you when Penelo and I came back to here but all I thought was about to get a new airship. My first airship was fallen off the cliff by the earthquake that came from the ruins we explored."

"Ah I see…" You starts understand why he won't see you to talk you for a year after he first left Rabanastre with the sky pirates you never know about because he didn't tell you about it, to start his journey to become the sky pirate.

Suddenly, the guards just come in the Sandsea bar with the uncommon sound of the opening door. All people in the Sandsea bar included you start stare at them as wondering what they have business to come here. The leader of guards walks toward the clerk of this bar and show the wanted poster.

"We are searching a young man that looks like teenager. With nearly white on his blonde hair… Have you seen him?" The leader of the guard asked to respond the clerk.

"Me?" Vaan whispered to Penelo but she have no idea if it were him or not by shaking her head softly with her shrugging shoulders.

"That man?" The clerk pointed upward above him as Vaan on the second floor. The leader looks up at him and signaled the guards to seize him quickly. That seems like his answer has been arrived to Vaan. He is seized by the guards behind. His friends included you are not seized, how strange…? They might feel like want to help Vaan but you stopped them to keep cool their actions down for some reasons as you whisper to them to trust you to keep them down, just in any case… just because if they don't trust you to hear, they would be seized as well. So all they have to do is to watch Vaan been seized and took away from them included you.

"Hey! Let me go! What happened, guard?" Vaan tried to struggle to free him but no good enough while he yelled at the leader as he looks at the leader.

"Vaan, are you?"

"Yeah, I am Vaan."

"Then you are under arrested for assassin the new king of Rabanastre." The leader signaled the guards who seized and held Vaan to take him out in the prison as soon as he just finished his words to speak him. The crowds grow of fear to hear that this man, Vaan, assassin their new king in Rabanastre…

Penelo and others start to worry about Vaan but you continue to hold them back innocently… She wishes to help Vaan but she starts to understand why you stopped her and others because if she does, she would cause all of crews bring into danger from the guards.

"What?" Vaan yelled surprised. He took a quick look at his friends and you, to see if they are okay, as well as yourself. He continues to struggle against the guards while he is taking away. He would thank you in later for keep his friends out of this situation the guards just made on him.

"We have… I mean had a new king here since we left in two years ago?" Kytes asked confusedly to you just because you have been in Rabanastre the entire time.

All you just did is just watching Vaan been seized and took away by the guards while you hold his friends back. Thinking about it in your mind. You move your head toward to Penelo's eyes to look at her how sad she is. You have no choice but to tell them about the two years they have been missed.

"Yes, we do have a new king in almost a month ago." You spoke calmly as you sit on Vaan's seat, to hide his friends' true personally as you take his eaten meal. He signaled her to sit down immediately before the others notice her true identity, so she starts to sit down before some people looks at her and she act like to eat normally and listen what you tell to them the story. "He is the king we wanted and waited for. Why did he want to assassin our new king we waited for?"

"But he was never been there to assassin the king in that day!" Penelo defended against you from Vaan. "He was already with us all the times. Besides, if he were not together with us, he still won't kill anybody but only judges who try to destroy us by threaten us to protect us."

When you hear and listens her words, you start think why Vaan have been acted like a hero since the unknown reasons you are thinking… but interfered by Filo as she starts talk something to make a plan to rescue Vaan.

"Maybe we sneak through the room where he was assassin at? We could find some clues there? The evidences that he is an innocent?" Filo asked.

"Or we free Vaan out before find out who is really behind this?" Penelo said as she is still worried over about him.

"Oh! What about the way what Vaan sneaked inside the castle from three last years ago? The waterway?" Kytes asked out of his mind as he helped Vaan to crack the lock of a gate that lead to the waterway to lead the castle as a secret entrance.

"Hmm…" You have yet to think of the ideas because that sounds almost like they all have all the ideas how to do things to do, so all you need to think is which plan does sounds really good to you…but one little mistake to agree will take big trouble to handle, so what plan is good for you to accept?

* * *

Penelo's plan – Go to chapter 4 

Filo's plan – Go to chapter 5

Kytes' plan – Go to chapter 6


End file.
